IBC-13 Program Schedule
IBC 13, or the Kapinoy Network, is one of the three networks owned by the Philippine government and the flagship TV station of media giant Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation, one of the three biggest media conglomerate in the Philippines. IBC 13 is a commercial TV station that airs on very high frequency (VHF). It is a government-owned-and-controlled corporation currently providing privatization and is the third leading TV station in the country as the third industry leader among the broadcasting networks in terms of ratings and coverage reach. It competes in a tight contst with ABS-CBN 2 and GMA 7 based on reach, audience share, and advertising revenue. IBC 13 reaches an estimated 96 percent of all households with television sets in the Philippines, based on the latest data released by the station. Its programming may also be viewed outside the country “to over 2.5 million viewers in North America, the Middle East, Europe, Japan, Australia, Canada, and other countries in Asia.” Nielsen’s National Urban TV Audience Measurement, which measures TV viewership of key cities in the country, pegs the station’s audience share at 33.15 percent from January to August 2016, making it the country’s third largest TV station based on audience share. Trese ng Bayan, the station tagline of IBC's trust of raising the bar of innovative and creative programming as the gold standard of Philippine television. IBC 13, like frontrunners ABS-CBN 2 and GMA 7, shows diverse programs from drama series, sitcoms, musical variety shows, infotainment, entertainment, and news and current affairs. It also shows the Filipinos’ favorite sports to watch: live games of the Philippine Basketball Association, a professional basketball league. Various religious denominations air their programs on IBC. These are El Shaddai, a Catholic charismatic group led by the influential Mariano “Mike” Velarde; and Jesus Miracle Crusade. IBC also airs ad plugs of 89 DMZ, the nation's #1 dance music station. IBC 13's programming may also be seen in its international channels Global IBC and INN International which are available via cable, direct-to-home, and Internet Protocol Television (IPTV). IBC also operates the AM radio station DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386, the radio brand for news, commentary, music and public service, and the upscale FM radio station 89 DMZ, the nation's #1 dance music station. An American Dick Baldwin founded the station in 1960 as Inter-Island Broadcasting Corporation owned by then owner of San Miguel Corporation Andres Soriano Sr.. Former president Ferdinand E. Marcos’ known crony, Roberto Benedicto, later on acquired the station in 1975. After the 1986 People Power Revolution, the Philippine government through the Presidential Commission on Good Government (PCGG), sequestered the station as part of the recovery of the Marcoses’ ill-gotten wealth. Though the Philippine government still owns IBC, the channel is run more like a private corporation; it dominates the financial support from the government and relies on revenue for its operations. In 2010, the network entered into a P780 million joint venture agreement with Prime Realty, associated with the R-II Builders Group of Reghis Romero Jr. for the development of Broadcast City, the complex where RPN and IBC are located in Quezon City, into a real estate project. In 2012, IBC 13 gained popularity as “The Kapinoy Network” which appeals to the Filipino viewing public. Some fans and people are called "Kapinoy" when they watch IBC shows.. In 2014 at present, IBC 13 started hosting its annual television awards via Kapinoy Viewers Choice Awards, which brought honors the year's brightest and hottest television programs of IBC 13 voted by Kapinoy viewers through text and online voting, plus daily and grand raffle prizes and big prizes such as Daily On-Air Prizes which acclaimed after 7 days and Grand Prizes unclaimed after 15 days become forfeit which held during the annual television awards. The network also launches The Grand IBC Kapinoy Mulyung-Mulyong Pasasalamat Raffle Papremyo, the first, biggest, longest and most dynamic nationwide promo contest by the media network. Since its inception in 1996, the company made a phenomenal leap to the number three position, the position it has maintained up to the present. A number of senators have questioned the deal for being advantageous to the government. The channel’s privatization will be done through public bidding. The estimated floor price for bids is P1.977 billion. The Duterte administration in a recent statement said that they are planning to improve the station for P10 billion. : IBC Marketing & Creative Services Department : Trunklines: : 433-7031 : 433-4218 : 433-3831 loc. 11 : Telefax: : 433-5538 loc. 112 Schedule Weekdays * 7 am - Cooltura * 8 am - TV Shop Philippines * 9 am - EZ Shop * 11 am - TV Shop Philippines * 12 nn - Cooltura * 1 pm - TV Shop Philippines * 2 pm - Cooltura * 3 pm - TV Shop Philippines * 6 pm - News Team 13 * 6:30 pm - Cooltura * 7 pm - ** Mon-Tue and Thu-Fri: Balay Tirahan Kanlungan (Part 1) ** Wed: Chinatown TV (replay) * 8 pm - Balay Tirahan Kanlungan (Part 2) * 9 pm - Cooltura * 10 pm - Travel & Trade * 11 pm - Cooltura Saturday * 7 am - El Shaddai * 8 am - Cooltura * 10 am - Chicken Talk * 11 am - TV Shop Philippines * 12 nn - Balay Tirahan Kanlungan * 2 pm - EZ Shop * 4 pm - Cooltura * 5 pm - TV Shop Philippines * 6 pm - Balay Tirahan Kanlungan * 8 pm - Cooltura * 9 pm - Travel & Trade * 10 pm - Cooltura Sunday * 7 am - Family TV Mass * 8 am - Kerygma TV * 9 am - Cooltura * 11 am - Chinatown TV * 12 pm - STV: Ang Sabong TV ng Bayan * 2 pm - EZ Shop * 4 pm - Cooltura * 5 pm - TV Shop Philippines * 6 pm - Balay Tirahan Kanlungan * 8 pm - Cooltura * 9 pm - Travel & Trade * 10 pm - Cooltura * 10:30 pm - Gabay ng Bayan * 11 pm - Cooltura * 12 mn - El Shaddai Upcoming * Goodbye IBC 13 (2019) * Welcome to RMN Channel 13 (2019) * RMN News Nationwide (2019) Note APO Tanghali Na! is airing their throwback in every years after the Christmas holiday. on IBC News programs at IBC-13 and sister station INN-45, at the closing of some TV newscast, every staff/crew of the newscast, family and fans are are giving greetings on Christmas Eve, Christmas Day and the New Year Eve. TV Commercials Super Mario Kart :Are you ready for the Biggest Event since World War 2!! :Come on down to the doomster track and see Your Favorite Racers on the Tarmac!!! :This Sunday!, Sunday!, Sunday! :Kids on the 12 get in Free!!, Free!!, Free!! :Super Mario Kart is not responsible for any injuries, death, kidnapping, or sacrificing during your stay at the Toadstool Track. Batteries sold separately. Theme songs *''KapinoyLand'' - Mr. Kapinoy with KapinoyLand characters (KapinoyLand) *''Kakampi Mo Ang Batas'' - Eraserheads (Kakampi Mo Ang Batas) *''Lingkod Kapinoy'' - Dingdong Avanzado (Lingkod Kapinoy) *''Bahala si Bitag'' - AJ Sillo (Bitag Live and Bitag: The New Generation) *''Power to Unite'' (composers: Elvira Go, arranger: Roy del Valle) - Rene Martinez (Power to Unite) *''What's Up Doc?'' - 1:43 (What's Up Doc?) *''Chinatown TV'' (2016 Jingle) - Chinatown TV host (Chinatown TV) See also *Kuya Rexdel's Diaries *11873476_893191907401123_3631922451240513971_n.jpg (JPEG Image, 960 × 960 pixels) *JOE QUIRINO " Take It Away!!!" - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook *KUNG~FU Action / Drama starring David... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook *Movie: 'GORIONG MATON' Starring :... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook *Movies on IBC Channel 13 -PILING PILING... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook *IBC CHANNEL13 ✨LUCKY 13 -Hosted by... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook *Movies: IBCinema 1 ✨ ANAK DALITA... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook *MOST WANTED Crime / Drama ✨ Starring... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook *BARETTA Crime / Drama ⭐ starring Robert... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook *The Rockford Files Crime /Drama... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook *Movies on IBC 13 ✨ PILING PILING... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook *Shows on IBC channel 13 ✨The RockFord... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook *Ading Fernando Paligsahan Sa Awit... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook *MOVIES: On IBC Channel 13 ✨ PILING... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook *C.U.T.E. Call Us Two for Entertainment... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook *The New Lucky 13 Show Game Show ✨ hosted... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook *ROLLER SUPER STARS! Sports ⭐IBC Channel... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook *The Rex Humbard & The Humbard Family... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook *CHICKS TO CHICKS Comedy / drama... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook *TURN ON 13 Game Show hosted by Ronald... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook *CHICKS TO CHICKS Comedy show Starring... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook *DALLAS - 2nd Season Drama~ ⭐ starring... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook *SAWAKAS Part 2 "Submersion of Japan"... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook *SEE~TRUE talk show hosted by Inday... - Michael Angelo C. Libang | Facebook *11885063_893202307400083_1711683747236709517_n.jpg (JPEG Image, 960 × 960 pixels) *11907167_893202320733415_8729487662858011689_n.jpg (JPEG Image, 960 × 960 pixels) *11915446_893202347400079_1897589860401679232_n.jpg (JPEG Image, 960 × 960 pixels) *11887875_893194677400846_147808081221683216_n.jpg (JPEG Image, 852 × 640 pixels) *IBC-13's Autovote 2010 Voter Ed Forum | Facebook *OJT | Facebook *OJT, busy =) | Facebook *Nick E. Mendoza | Facebook *Nick E. Mendoza - Nick E. Mendoza updated his cover photo. | Facebook *Cover Photos *Broadcast City | Facebook *IBC 13 | Facebook *Broadcast City • Instagram photos and videos *Janice Rosales - IBC 13 Engineers.... @Broadcast City... | Facebook *Old IBC-13 Sked in 1976 *Old IBC-13 Sked in 1987 *Old IBC-13 Sked in 1989 *Old Islands TV-13 Sked on November 1990 *Islands TV-13 Old Schedule on July 1992 *Old IBC-13 Sked on Oct 1999 *IBC-13 Sked (2010) Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:IBC shows Category:Program Schedule Category:IBC News Category:IBC Entertainment Category:IBC Sports Category:IBC Regional